gtafandomcom_no-20200214-history
Liberty City
thumb'''Liberty City '''er en by primært basert på New York City, som vises i flere spill, og har tre ulike tolkninger Historien til Liberty City Liberty City begynte da nederlandske sendes ut engelske oppdagelsesreisende Horatio Humboldt å finne en ny plassering for dem å selge marihuana i 1609 og han seilte til Humboldt elva. Den nederlandske ble en koloni og snart Europreans reiste til byen for å finne hva frihet var virkelig som i kolonien Ny Rotterdam som lovet nærbutikker og offentlige hengninger samt slavehandel mani som feide kolonien hvert siden den aller første skipet last med slaver . Omsider, den engelske seilte for kolonien, som var basert på den smale øya Algonquin oppkalt etter en gammel indisk ord med samme uttale og nybyggerne undertegnet et opprop til å bli styrt av britene. Snart engelskmennene utvidet koloniene ved å utrydde de innfødte, og tok over tre nye øyer i kolonien. Den første bestod av både Broker, oppkalt etter kongens uekte sønn som ble concieved av melk hushjelp og den andre Dukes, etter uttrykket Duky fordi folket luktet ekskrementer. Alderney ble oppkalt etter en mann som heter Phillip D'Alderney, den eneste mannen som tålte lever i myrlendte industrielle øya. Den minste øya ble oppkalt Bohan for det nederlandske ordet for nederlandske ord. Britene og amerikanerne utkjempet i det som skulle bli kjent som den amerikanske revolusjonen for frihet fra skatter, og etter å ha mottatt en statue av en transvestitt spise iskrem fra det franske, vant amerikanerne og fjernet Union Jack og smeltende statuen av kong george i kjeder, toalettseter og gull tenner. Slaveriet ble snart forbudt i Liberty City og kvinner ble tvunget til å tilbringe tid under toget sporer service menn. Politikerne i Liberty City flyttet til Washington DC når Liberty City status som hovedstad i nasjonen ble fjernet og gitt til DC. Fredrik O 'Fitzpatrick besluttet å hodet til sør og lære dem en lekse etter spenninger steget og borgerkrigen var i horisonten, men før du gjør dette bygget Middle Park. Utover stillheten var folk lei av å leve i svart og hvitt og opptøyer fulgte, som ikke hjelper med en borgerkrig truer. (Fra History of Liberty City TV GTA IV) krim Kriminalitet florerer i Liberty City, mest sannsynlig forårsaket av stort antall gjenger i Liberty, hver kjempet om kontroll over byen og vil bruke alle midler mulig. Kommisjonen er en sammenslutning av alle de største gjengene i byen, inkludert fem familiene (de Gambetti familien, Ancelotti familien, Pavano familien, Messina Familie og Lupisella familie.) Mot slutten av GTA IV, Pegorino familie prøver å få en plass i Kommisjonen. Dette er byen hvor noe går, så lenge du ikke blir tatt. Det har vært en protestene mot kriminalitet de siste årene, og politiet er overalt i byen i disse dager. Styrken ansvar for patruljering og å holde orden i Liberty City og Alderney er Liberty City Police Department eller LCPD. de:Liberty City (IV & CW) en:Liberty City (HD Universe) es:Liberty City (IV) fr:Liberty City : ère GTA IV ja:リバティーシティー(GTAIV) nl:Liberty City in GTA IV era pl:Liberty City (uniwersum HD) pt:Liberty City (IV) ro:Liberty City în GTA IV ru:Либерти-Сити вселенной HD fi:Liberty City (GTA IV Era) sv:Liberty City Kategori:Byer i Grand Theft Auto